FwPCSS37
is the 37th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 133rd episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''With the Festival beginning soon, Saki and Mai's classmates prepare to open up their Horror House. '' Summary As always Saki is late for the beginning of the Festival, and her friends note that the huge alarm clock they gave her as a birthday present didn't work at all. Later, Kenta shows Miyasako their stage they will be standing on, causing Miyasako to gain a case of stage fright. Saki eventually arrives and with the others she works to finish hanging up the mask and curtains, noting the lack of time before the opening. She suggests they use packing tape but this doesn't seem to work as they attempt to keep everything held up. Meanwhile, Miyasako informs Kenta that he has planned to drop out of their Manzai Act as Saki decides to use her hands to hold up the curtains. As the boys show up to see this, they fail to get frightened as a few schoolmates join them. They find Flappy and Choppy in their costumes to be adorable, but get scared as they watch Moop and Foop fly around. They come to Saki's location, but Saki incidentally scares them after swatting at an annoying bug. They decide to take a break by this point, only to find out that Saki was the one controlling the masks- although she claims she didn't even do anything yet. Unknown to them, Kintoleski is also there. Everyone tries to convince Miyasako to reconsider the Manzai Act, but he continues to refuse. Mai wonders if there is another reason for it, causing him to admit that he hadn't mentioned it to his parents yet, and he's worried he will look foolish in front of them. Mai is understandable of this, then explains how much pressure she felt over designing the Festival Monument, but with Saki and the whole class supporting her, she was capable of making something really great. These words seem to encourage Miyasako and he agrees, so they head off to train. The girls return to the Horror House and prepare to go, only for Kintoleski to stop them and summon an Uzaina from the musical instruments. Saki and Mai transform into Cure Bright and Cure Windy, then start to attack Kintoleski so that they can hurry to leave and help the rest of the class. Kintoleski once again says that things without a winner or loser is pointless, but the girls get angry and tell him that if they combine their powers, everyone will remember this. The Uzaina was about to attack, but Kintoleski stopped it and started attacking himself. He asks about Miyasako, who was afraid to fail. The girls tell him that as long as you keep trying, failure is okay sometimes. The Uzaina started attacking again and the girls are joined by Moop and Foop, who give them their Spiral Ring Set. The girls use the powers of the moon and wind to defeat the Uzaina with Spiral Star Splash. After Kintoleski vanishes, they return to the horror house to find out that it was a huge success. Then Kenta and Miyasako got on stage to perform, and in the end, everyone found it to be amusing and laughed. Major Events *Yuunagi Middle celebrates it's class festival, including the class haunted house and Kenta and Miyasako's manzai performance. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Windy Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Kintoleski *Goyan *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Hoshino Kenta *Manabu Miyasako *Itou Hitomi *Outa Yuuko *Andou Kayo Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star